Talk:The Sable Quean
What more do you want to be added? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :No summary has been written. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I didn't read the summaries. Okay. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) --mattitess 18:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Is the the first book with four parts in it, i don't recall any of the other haveing more than three I haven't read the book since the day it came out so I started it off trying to do the best I could. -Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I filled in the rest of the summary. If anyone thinks I left anything important out feel free to mangle it as necessary :) --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 02:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) How strongly do feel about separating the sections into their books? For all the book summaries, not just TSQ-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 07:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering why the definition of "quean" is according to brian jacques - it's quite commonly known. It actually can mean , making this book about a --Acer4666 15:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's not quite commonly known, and the word you used is not the nicest of words on a family-friendly site, plus that IS NOT what the book is about. Jacques is tweaking the definition slightly. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha censorship FTW! How commonly it is known is a subjective statement (I think it's commonly known, maybe because I'm educated, perhaps the bulk of the users on this site differ from me in that respect), but regardless, claiming that the definition is "according to Brian Jacques" is patently false. I'm simply trying to improve this article by making it more accurate, but if you're not receptive to such things, fair enough--Acer4666 23:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, "Quean" is not the nicest of words on a family friendly site, it is in fact a synonym for the evil naughty word I posted before. Anyone would know that, anyone who had read works from such uncommon and unknown authors as Shakespeare and Chaucer--Acer4666 00:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::The target demographic for Redwall is approximately ages 10-13. Unabridged versions of Shakespeare and Chaucer are not common reading for that group, much less the word "quean" being used in their vernacular. Given that it is the official title of the book, it stays. There is absolutely nothing false about Brian Jacques' statement, as I was there to witness it, and all of that is explained in the link, which also refers to its other definition, but you would know that if you clicked it. Please do not insult the editors/readers of this site by suggesting that they are uneducated, thank you. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Apologies for the insult, but I felt I got a rather condescending response to my first edit on the site. I have reworded the piped link to avoid misinterpretation; I hope this is satisfactory--Acer4666 07:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Do we really need more summary? It is already 1928 words. Just for comparison, Martin the Warrior, the first and most famous article, only has 1404. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :This article isn't a stub, so I'm not sure where you're getting that from. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Click on the recent wiki activity (http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity?&cb=9762). To the right, go down to the bullet points on community messages. The first bullet. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 03:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think that was obviously outdated. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC)